Miraculous: Obsessed with A Kiss
by Krazy Knight
Summary: After Oblivio, our favorite Blond Haired, Green Eyed Model with a habit of running around Paris in a skin tight leather cat costume, cannot get thoughts about the kiss he shared with his lady love when their memories had been erased. Join him as he tries to figure out HOW it happened. Choice of two different endings for you to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous:**

**Obsessed with a Kiss**

_Disclaimer: You know the drill here right?_

Adrien looked at the screen again. He'd been doing it a lot since the Oblivo incident. He had been super thrilled when he saw the photo Alya had captured with her phone that day. His heart fluttered a little every time he looked at it on her blog. Unfortunately, it also dropped him to an abysmal abyss of sorrow. After all, it showed him that somehow in the period of about an hour, he had, as Cat Noir, managed to make Ladybug fall in love with him. That left one really simple but huge question on his mind.

**HOW?!**

Plagg of course was no help in the process. For one thing, the Kwami didn't really care that much about it. "It's no big deal." The obnoxious floating cat said. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Now how about a snack?" He loved the little Kwami, but that really made him want to flick Plagg into a fish tank.

"I do wish Alya hadn't posted the news about Ladybug being in love with someone else though." He realized it **_was_** news and all, but still, that was pretty private information. Besides as he read the comments under her post, none of them were very helpful in answering his question. A few were people really wanted Ladybug and Cat Noir to get together **_(Yay Them)_** not Ladybug and some random guy, many were speculating about who the mysterious boy could be, and a few guys and one girl were saying it was them that Ladybug was in love with. Adrien was pretty sure they were all wrong. He did feel a little hypocritical about his thoughts too, since he'd been going over the comments hoping someone would have come up with a clue as to how he'd made Ladybug fall in love with him.

"Plagg, help me! I need to know!" He cried. Plagg made some unintelligible noise through a mouthful of cheese. "Ugh" Adrien replied and flopped back in his chair staring at the photo. He sat back up, clicked on it to save it, opened it in a photo processing software, enlarged it to the largest size he could without loosing the quality, and sent it to the large format printer in his father's workshop so he would have a nice poster sized print to hang in his room.

Adrien went to the workshop and made sure the photo was in the printer's que. After switching to a nice glossy stock, He started the print. As it was going, Nathalie peaked in.

"Oh Adrien, it's you." She commented. "Is that the photo from your classmates blog?" She asked when she saw the top of it appear.

"Yeah it is, Nathalie." He replied. "It's a great shot don't you think?" Nathalie was actually pretty torn about it if she were being honest with herself. She actually did think it was a great shot, and she was happy for the pair to a certain extent. However, being that she was the assistant to their enemy, and that she wanted him to win, which would likely lead to some kind of end to Ladybug and Cat Noir, it made her sad to look at it. Then there was the fact that if her boss won, Emilie would be back, and her own feelings for him would remain unrequited. Still there was no evidence that if he never got Emilie back that he would end up returning her feelings anyway. "Earth to Walter Mitty, come in Walter." Adrien called to her as she spaced out.

"Huh, what?" She asked. She didn't normally zone out like that making it rather embarrassing for her, but on rare occasions she would end up being caught in her own thoughts. "It's a lovely shot Adrien. I'm not sure it's poster worthy, but it is lovely." She finally responded. "I didn't know you were such a fan of them."

"How can you not be a fan of them." He stated. "They are real life super heroes, and Ladybug is beautiful."

"Ah, sounds like Cat Noir isn't the only one with a crush on Ladybug." She laughed a little. It was a rare sound for Adrien to hear, but it also sounded just a little sad to him.

"Maybe a little." He admitted.

"With the villain they fight, I hope you don't fully fall in love with her. You never know what could happen. I hate to see you end up heart broken or worse."

"Wow, Nathalie, that's really kind of a downer, but don't worry. My current feelings for her are enough, I don't need them to grow."

"That's good." She finished before leaving him to his poster. Once it had fully printed, Adrien hung it on a wall where he could see it clearly from his bed.

"I wonder if I should print another one for the main area." He asked Plagg. Plagg for his part just groaned.

* * *

**A**

* * *

"So you have no idea why Ladybug kissed Cat Noir?" He asked Nino during lunch. Since Marinette, Alya, Rose and Juleka would eventually join them, he wanted to grill Nino a little before they showed up. He really didn't want the girls in class going all goo goo eyed over him having a crush on Ladybug. He was certain Nino could keep the secret.

"Sorry Dude. Not a clue. I barely remember anything from when Alya and I were Oblivio. You could always ask Alya, I'm sure she's been looking into it a little, or at least into who the dude is that Ladybug has the hots for."

"Yeah I was wondering about that as well a little, but honestly I'm more interested in the Cat Noir angle. I mean they've know each other for so long with nothing, and then a hour without their memories, they fall in love."

"Are you two talking about Ladybug's boyfriend?" Chloe asked from behind them. It caused the pair to jump slightly in their seats. Sabrina was just behind her carrying both of their trays.

"Not really that part." Adrien admitted. Chloe sat down next to him. "More about the kiss she had with Cat Noir."

"Oh Adri-kins, I didn't realize you were such a romantic. Perhaps we could reenact the kiss together." She started making little kissy mouth movements.

"Um, no that's okay." He gently pushed her away. "I'm just trying to figure out why it happened. You know, I'm curious about it, but not enough to reenact it." Chloe hmphed and stood up just as Sabrina set down their trays and sat across from them at the table.

"Well at any rate, they both used their powers before they were hit right, so they probably spent a lot of time together in their normal forms. It's probably something so utterly lame like it turned out Cat Noir was the boy she was in love with." Chloe motioned to Sabrina to get up, "Come on Sabrina, it's time to go, the riff raff are coming this way." She nodded towards the girls who normally sat with Adrien and Nino. Sabrina sighed softly as she got up, grabbed the trays and followed Chloe to their usual table.

"Dude, you okay?" Nino asked Adrien, who seemed to have turned to stone before his eyes. "Bro, something is going to like fly in your mouth if you don't close it."

"What happened to him?" Alya asked when she saw Adrien's impression of a stone idle.

"Chloe." Nino remarked.

"Ah." She replied.

* * *

**B**

* * *

"_like it turned out Cat Noir was the boy she was in love with_." Chloe's voice kept playing through his head for the rest of the day. He'd never thought of that possibility. He'd excused himself and went into the bathroom trying to think about what he would have done with no memory. He'd try to get into this phone. He checked it and there had been a call to his father during the time that Oblivio was fighting Cat Noir and Ladybug. He also had a call from Marinette. **_She was probably trying to figure out where I was since I was missing and she's class president, _**he thought. He'd looked at his home screen, which had a photo of Ladybug on it, and the dozens of additional photos saved on his phone.

"Okay, so it would be obvious that I had a thing for her if anyone looked at my phone." He explained to Plagg.

"Or that you are just a pathetic fan boy." Plagg couldn't help himself. He was so tired of the relationship triangle, square, or whatever other geometric shape that made up Adrien's complicated but basically non-existent love life. If he could actually tell him who Ladybug was, Plagg would have shouted it in his ear to get past it all, but alas, he could not, so he was forced to suffer through it. He just ate additional Camembert cheese to make up for the annoyance.

"Thanks for your support Plagg." He griped. "Still if I was able to get into my phone, she probably could have gotten into hers right? Maybe she had a picture of the boy she was in love with on her phone too." He smiled. "It's really easy to get photos of me with all the modeling I do." Adrien frowned. "But then if she only knows me as a model, that would mean her feels for me are superficial right?" He asked.

"You're putting way too much thought into this Adrien. I think you just need to relax, eat some glorious Camembert and let your mind go blank for a while." Adrien sighed.

**_Plagg is right, I need to take a break from this, but I'm not eating that smelly cheese._**

* * *

**C**

* * *

For more then two days the thoughts of that kiss and especially Chloe's comment had plagued Adrien's mind. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense, although he had to admit, that it could also be wishful thinking. The comment had come from Chloe after all, but Chloe tended to be fairly insightful to things that didn't involve her or people she disliked. In other words, she didn't have a horse in the race, so it didn't matter who won or something like that.

Generally an akuma attack was not a happy moment, however when one happened, he was ecstatic. It would give him a chance to talk to Ladybug, however, he would wait until after the battle was over before he tried. He didn't want to irritate her.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted as she tossed her lucky charm into the air. It exploded and started to fix all the damages done during the attack. She raised her arm to do a fist bump when Cat Noir stopped her.

"My Lady, can we please talk. It's important."

"I don't have time kitty, I'm about to change back soon."

"Then please go change, feed your Kwami and transform again." He begged. She frowned but agreed to it. Something about the desperation in his eyes convinced her. "Great, then meet me up on that roof there." He pointed towards the highest building in the area. "We should have plenty of privacy there."

Ladybug showed up quicker then Cat Noir thought she would and he was more nervous then he expected to be. He felt like he was about to do something extra stupid, but he really needed to talk to her.

"About the kiss we shared a couple days ago." He started.

"Cat Noir, I'm sorry, but I've told you before, I don't want to lead you on. There is someone I'm in love with." She frowned. She honestly had never wanted to lead him on in any way, it's why she was honest with him about being in love with someone already, it was also why she also couldn't admit to him that if the boy she loved wasn't in the picture, he did have a chance with her. What she didn't want was to give him false hope because she did have feelings for Adrien. Then came that stupid kiss. She was so angry at Alya for taking that photo and posting it.

"That's not really what this is about." He started. "I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I really wanted to know how I was able to get you to fall in love with me. Then when I was talking to my friend Nino about it," **Stupid moment #1**, he was giving her a little information about his real life. The moment he said the name, her eyes went wide with surprise. Did that mean she knew Nino? Outside of the akuma thing? If she did, then she might really know him in his everyday life, which meant, there was a good chance her feelings for him, if it was him, were based on the real him and not the model him or simply they weren't superficial.

"Cat Noir." She stated in a weak warning, obviously nervous.

"We were overheard by my other friend Chloe." **Stupid moment #2**. If she knew Nino, and if she knew Chloe, aside from being the cause of so many akumatizations, then she had all the information she needed to figure out who he was if she tried. After all, there were only two people who would willingly call Chloe a friend, and only one was a boy. Honestly, he was surprised her eyes hadn't popped out of her head with the additional shock in her expression. He had to wonder if she was in pain. "You see, she basically said, that we must have spent time together in our normal forms, so she figured that I must have become the boy you were in love with." Again her expression of shock changed to look even more painful then before. It was apparent that she'd never considered that possibility before that moment. The entire time he was talking to her, he'd had his ring pressed against his thigh to muffle the sound of its warning beep. He started to raise his arm.

"My Lady, are you in love with Adrien Agreste?" He asked flat out as he turned his hand to show her that his ring was still beeping. He had tried to time it so he changed back as he said the name. His timing had been off.

"Adrien Agreste?" She questioned looking at him her mouth hanging open a little. Finally the beeping stopped and his transformation ended.

_**Choose Your Own Ending:**_

**Chapter 2 For Challenge Ending**

**Chapter 3 For Insightful Ending**

* * *

**Notes:**

Actually, I'm betting if you made it this far, you'll probably read both endings, in which case, I'm curious to know which one you like the most.

Trying to decide how to list them, was a challenge too. I ended up with Insightful and Challenge, but I started with Sweet and Smart Ass.

Enjoy

**Peace and Love**

Oh, and don't worry, I'll be working on the Bonus chapter for Bluebell Eyes next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge Ending**

* * *

Ladybug's reaction had stunned Adrien. She'd walked up to him and kissed him, like really kissed him, like the kiss in the photo but more passionately.

"I guess that's a yes." He said as he gasped for air afterwards. She seemed to be surprised by her own actions as well.

That had been the week prior.

"Are you ever going to tell me who you are?" Cat Noir asked as he and Ladybug jumped from building to building. They usually didn't "patrol" together, but since the second kiss incident, they'd made plans to "patrol" together. They did occasionally stop crimes they found since not every action they took was focused on Hawk Moth after all. Cat Noir's question caused Ladybug to stop and turn to face him.

"With virtually no evidence you managed to figure out who the boy I love is. I figured you'd be able to figure out who I am since you have more evidence of that." She replied with a smile.

"I do?" He asked. She'd basically given him the challenge to figure it out but with no clues that he was aware off. To be perfectly honest, he really hadn't done much, mostly because he thought she was joking. Apparently she hadn't been.

"Yes, I've actually given Adrien a couple of letters." She remarked.

"Okay, that's not fair, do you know how much fan mail he gets from fan girls?" He asked.

"I can guess." She grinned.

"I'm not sure Hawk Moth is the only villain in Paris right now." He griped. She glanced around before kissing him on the cheek.

"Hurry up and find me kitty, I'm waiting for you." She tossed her yo-yo and swung away.

* * *

**A**

* * *

He had the letter that he was certain was from Ladybug and started to compare it to the letters he got from his fans. He wasn't having any luck with the process. He'd already spent the entire night doing it and needed to head to school. He really didn't want to.

Since speaking Nino had helped before, he thought he'd ask again. At the very least, it couldn't hurt, right?

"Do you think it would be possible to figure out who Ladybug is based on knowing who the boy she was in love is, if you figured that out?" He asked his friend as he sat down at the lunch table. "Like how would you go about doing that?"

"My dude, that sounds like a question for Alya, but you really don't want to ask her or she'll make you help with her murder board."

"My what?" He cringed when he heard Alya's voice behind him. "It's an investigation board, not a murder board."

"The only time you see that sort of thing done on TV is in cop dramas when someone is murdered, or in weird time travel sci fi stories with some crazy person trying to figure out how to change history and those repercussions." Adrien had been shaking his head in warning at Nino to get him to stop talking before he buried himself, but Nino didn't seem to notice or realize why he was doing it.

"Oh, so I'm some crazy person now?" She asked.

"I could second that motion." Marinette joked as she set her tray down. Thank God she'd managed to defuse the possible explosion in Alya's and Nino's relationship with the joke. "So what are we talking about?" She asked.

"Just wondering about Ladybug's boyfriend." Nino supplied.

"Oh that whole thing again huh?" She started to pick at her food and glanced around and motioned for them to come in closer. "I think it's a lie." She whispered.

"Oh girl, this ought to be good especially since you never seem to care about this stuff." Alya laughed.

"Normally, but even I was enchanted by that photo you took, however it made me think, what if it's all a lie?"

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, knowing that it in fact was not a lie, but he couldn't really admit to knowing that now could he.

"So maybe they weren't really together at first, but maybe they really did get together at some point. Then they decided to keep acting like there was nothing between them in order to protect their relationship and themselves. I mean you couldn't really use their relationship against them if one was captured right? At least not if Cat Noir was captured I guess. Obviously Cat Noir would fall into a trap to save Ladybug because his feelings would override his sense of self-preservation. Ladybug on the other hand would more likely think before acting." Adrien couldn't help but feel a little insulted by the comment, however he had to admit he was more likely then Ladybug to just jump into a trap like that for the reason Marinette laid out.

"Dude, that actually makes a lot of sense. But does that mean they know who each other are?" Nino asked.

"Yes they do, but they still keep up that act as well. Again if one is captured no one would expect them to be able to reveal the other's identity."

"Wow, I'm actually surprised by your logic, Marinette." Alya admitted. "It does make a certain amount of sense, but why mention being in love with someone else?"

"To keep up the act. Lets be honest, you do ship them a lot Alya, maybe she wanted you to stop doing it, without asking you directly, and probably didn't think you'd actually report it on your blog." Alya actually nodded at that.

**_OH COME ON!_** Adrien yelled in his head. **_You are so far off with this theory. I want to set you straight so bad, but I can't. UGH!_**

"On the other hand, if it is true, you know, that there is a boy she's in love with then you may have inadvertently put that boy in danger." Marinette added. "That is if anyone finds out who he is." Nino gave Adrien an uncomfortable look.

"You know I hadn't actually thought of that." Alya sighed softly. "I'd been so excited about the info, I didn't really think about the possible repercussions.

"I guess the same thing to be said if you did manage to find out about Ladybug and Cat Noir having a relationship. If anyone found out and reported it, it could put them in danger, show the bad guys a possible weakness."

"I really hadn't considered that eight." Alya looked even more upset.

"I mean, if anyone were to find out, I'm sure it would be you, but if you did find out, wouldn't it be better if you didn't report it?" Marinette suggested. "I mean you could tell all of us, I'm sure we can all keep secrets right?" She looked at all of them and they all, even Adrien nodded. It was Nino who finally needed to speak up not able to contain his laughter anymore..

"Dudette, that is totally some epic level conspiracy theorizing." He stated thrugh his laughter. Marinette joined him. Adrien had never noticed how pleasant her laugh, since he was use to her doing that freaky, weird, uncomfortable laugh around him all the time. Her amusement even went all the way to her eyes.

* * *

**B**

* * *

"Pining over your purrrincess?" Ladybug teased as she snuck up on Cat Noir. He jumped and turned to her. This new somewhat more playful nature freaked him out a little. It was so unexpected, although generally pleasant. She'd also caught him looking at the bakery that housed the Dupain-Cheng family from a nearby rooftop.

"No it's just she had this crazy conspiracy theory about our relationship today." He remarked.

"How crazy?" She asked.

"Epic level according to Nino." She laughed and it made him smile.

"That brings me to an odd thought though, do you think the baker's daughter is the Paris equivalent of America's farmer's daughter?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked clearly confused by the direction of the conversation.

"Well you see those old TV show and some memes from America were the famer has a hot daughter and chases the boys away with a shotgun or something."

"Are you implying that**_ that_** baker's daughter is hot?" She asked trying not to smile.

"Not exactly, I was going more for the comparison to the father. I mean she did once claim to be in love with me, then certain events lead to him, her father not him her, being akumatized and. . . "

"He beat the crap out of you for toying with her heart." She finished, ignoring his jumble of word vomit.

"Something like that." He sighed. "I guess it was love at first sight for her but once she got to know me better, she no longer felt that way about me." He sighed again. Ladybug cringed inwardly. "Which reminds me, was it love at first sight for you when you saw me?" The weird changes in topics left her a little off kilter which is why she answered right away without any consideration.

"Oh God no, I couldn't stand you at first." She laughed and then suddenly stopped. She looked at the wide grin on Cat Noir's face.

"Gotcha baker's daughter." He announced. She looked like she wanted to argue with him but didn't.

"So how did you figure it out?" She asked instead. "Did you figure it out from the letters I've sent?"

"Not really, although I'd noticed similarities between one you'd sent me and one I was certain Ladybug had given me, but I had disregarded it before." He admitted. "It was actually you at lunch today that helped me figure it out."

"Really?" Now she was extremely curious about it. She'd thought that her whole conspiracy theory would throw him off. As much as she'd wanted him to find her, she was actually having a lot of fun with the game.

"Yep, it was that crazy conspiracy theory you had, or I should say the end results of it." She cocked her head interested. "You ended up putting Alya in a position where she no longer wanted to publish potential personal information about us if she found out. And lets be honest, if anyone were to figure anything out, it would be her."

"Wow, that actually was partially my intention but I had expected it to keep you from focusing on me." She explained. He smiled and went on.

"But really what made me realize it was when you were laughing, like a normal person and not a crazed goat."

"A crazed goat?" She sounded irritated.

"You always sound weird when you talk to me, including your laughter. At least most of the time."

"Okay, I'll give you that, but I'm confused as to how my laughing helped you figure it out."

"Well, your laughter went all the way to your eyes making them sparkle, and drawing my attention to them, those beautiful bluebell eyes that I've fawned over for so long behind that mask." He pointed to her mask as Ladybug blushed from the comment.

"May I kiss you now?" He asked sweetly. She smiled.

"No, but if you undo your transformation, Adrien can kiss Marinette." She replied.

* * *

**C**

* * *

It took two weeks before Alya had noticed the change in Marinette and Adrien. It was one of those rare days when Adrien didn't have to do any of his extracurricular activities, no modeling, no fencing, no Chinese lessons, and his father let him stay out, so they all decided to hang out together. The group went to the park since there was a rumor that the ice cream man of love was going to be there that afternoon and Alya wanted to share another one with Nino. When she turned around she noticed that not only were Marinette and Adrien walking closer together then she'd ever see them, but they were also . . .

"Holding hands, you guys are holding hands!" She exclaimed before she could stop herself. She quickly covered her mouth afraid she'd ruined some kind of accidental moment between the pair. She expected to see them jump apart and act all shy and she'd have to apologize to Marinette later for screwing everything up, but they didn't. Adrien looked at their joined hands and raised them up slightly.

"Yes we are." Marinette cooed with a smile.

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insightful Ending**

* * *

Ladybug's reaction had stunned Adrien. She'd walked up to him and kissed him, like really kissed him, like the kiss in the photo but more passionately. She pulled away obviously as surprised as he was.

"I'm sorry, I, I don't know what came over me." Her voice sounded so meek in that moment.

"I mean, I'm not going to complain, and I'll take that as a yes." Adrien replied grinning like a moron. She turned and started to swing her yo-yo as if she were about to make an escape. Adrien caught the string, letting it wrap around his hand. "Please, don't run away." He begged.

"You don't understand." She whispered.

"What don't I understand?"

"That I'm sure you'll be disappointed when you find out who I am under this mask."

"The only way I could be disappointed is if you turned out to be Chloe or Lila." He grinned and added. "Or Nino, I would be_ really_ disappointed if you somehow turned out to be Nino." She could help it; she started to laugh at that. He gently turned her towards him.

"Please, you're in love with Ladybug, I'm nothing like her in my everyday life." She tried to explain.

"Am I like Cat Noir?" He asked. "I know there will be a difference in how you act." He stated and paused a moment as a thought ran through his head. "Oh, you don't have any feelings for Cat Noir, that's why you're worried about how I'll feel about you." His voice had a hint of sadness.

"It's not that exactly." Her voice had softened.

"Oh?"

"I never wanted to give Cat Noir false hope. You remember when you asked me if I could fall in love with you if things were different."

"Yes."

"I didn't want to tell him it was a possibility, because I didn't want him to get his hopes up. I was so focused on you as you, that I wanted to do what I could to not break Cat Noir's heart any more then I already had."

"Hold on, I'm getting a little lost. It's really confusing when you keep switching back and forth when talking about me and Cat Noir."

"Sorry." She replied softly. He'd never seen her like this before; her confidence seemed to be shrinking before his very eyes. He decided he should try to help her save a little face and perhaps put out a better understanding of what she was trying to say.

"So what you're saying is you didn't want to give Cat Noir false hope because you were in love with me, but it sounds like you do have some feelings for him?" He asked cautiously, or could have?"

"I know you have no reason to believe me now. I mean it's really easy to say something like, **I always have,** now that I know it's you, but it's more complicated then that. I can't see my life without Cat Noir in it. I care about him, and maybe if I hadn't been in love with you, I might have seen him as more then my partner. Although his lack of seriousness and goofy flirting wasn't as charming as he thought it was."

"Ah, sorry about that. My experience with girls has pretty much been Chloe, other models and manga." Ladybug couldn't help herself and laughed at that.

"So are you disappointed that I'm Cat Noir?" He inquired. She shook her head, with a few tears in her eyes.

"It actually makes me happy, but I also feel like I've been so terrible towards him as Ladybug. I can't help but think how differently I would have acted towards him if I'd known the truth. I can't help but think that it makes me a bad person. That's probably the real reason Master Fu didn't want us to know each other's identities. "

"You're not a bad person, you're a hero, and you're still the girl I love. I don't care if you're really some goofy girl with bad hair." He stated.

"Hey." She complained a little but a smile threatened to appear on her lips again. "Honestly, I'm pretty cute, I'll have you know. It's just I'm such a spaz. I can't even string two sentences together when I talk to you as me." She admitted. His expression changed dramatically as some sort of realization hit.

"Actually you can't string one sentence together most of the time," He paused slightly to let that comment to sink in, "Marinette." He finished with a smile. Her heart skipped a beat as he drew her in closer and whispered in her ear. "And I'm not disappointed that it's you, I'm actually relieved."

"Relieved?" She asked as she pulled away a little confused.

"Yeah, you can't imagine the amount of times Plagg, and Kagami for that matter, have made comments about my actions towards you." He frowned. "And how many times I said you were **_just a friend_**, because I was in love with Ladybug, and I was ignoring the feelings I was developing for you." His voice had dropped as he finished speaking, a frown forming as he fully realized exactly what he'd just admitted.

"I guess we were both doing the same sort of thing, huh?" Ladybug smiled. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me." She took his face in her hands and pulled him closer. "Tikki, spots off." She pressed her lips to his as her transformation faded away. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette to draw her in closer as he returned her kiss.

"Aww, it's so sweet." Tikki commented.

"Ugh, you're lucky, you didn't have to watch all of this play out. They ignored me the whole time and I still haven't been given any cheese to eat." Plagg complained. Tikki smacked him on the back of his head.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
